Recompensas
by toku no seiza 99
Summary: fairy tail es uno de los mejores cuarteles de la familia de la mafia sin embargo todos tuvieron una razon para entrar y tendran una muy buena razon para no salir... Fairy tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima


10:30 de la noche sabado 21 de Mayo 2011

-Erza se podria saber por que tenemos que acompa;arte a la absurda fiesta de tu tio Everlue?-dijo un chico de cabello rosa con traje negro camisa roja sin corbata zapatos negros de unos 17 a;os de nombre Natsu

-ACASO TIENES ALGUNA OBJECION NATSU!- dijo una chica pelirroja de nombre Erza que llevaba en ese momento un vestido morado de tirantes largo con un escote en forma de U

-Aye digo emm e dijo nervioso Natsu

-Idiota-dijo Gray un hombre de pelo azulado en ese momento llevaba un traje negro al igual que Natsu a diferencia que este tenia una camisa azul un poco abierta -

?que dijiste cerebro de hielo?-dijo Natsu

-lo que oiste flamita-dijo gray -

!PAREN YA!recuerden que hoy es el cumplea;os de mi tio que me ah cuidado desde peque;a Gray,Natsu si alguno de los 2 hace un desastre o se est n peleando yo misma me encargo de que no tengan hijos ENTIENDEN- dijo Erza con un tono amenasador

-Aye- dijieron los 2

10:45 pm salon de eventos tenshi no yume

-Erza chan tu tio esta bien acompa;ado-dijoLyon el hermano de Gray que por alguna razon estaba presente el tenia una blusa blanca en el traje negro

-Ja ja estas en lo cierto sin embargo ella no esta tan lejos como crees mi tio la dejara en unos 3 dias-dijo Erza desinteresada

-ni lo creas Erza ella lleva alado de tu tio 3 semanas creo que esta vez si va en serio-dijo una de las camareras que tambien servia esa noche

-ENCERIO pues creo que ya tengo nuva tia aunque fazilmente la confundirian com mi hermana peque;a-dijo Erza sorprendida pero feliz por ver a su tio con aquella chica rubia...

11:30 pm salon de eventos tenshi no yume

-~aaa~ !que bien comi!-dijo Natsu

-!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escucho un grito de terror en ese momento todos volteron hacia donde estaba el invitado de honor el tio de Erza el conde Everlue

para encontrarse con un escenario poco imaginable la chica la cual el conde estaba enamorado !LE ESTABA APUNTANDO CON UNA PISTOLA!

-ppp..ppero por que-dijo el conde

-es mi trabajo-dijo una chica de pelos rubios ojos casta;os con un vestido azul haciendo resaltar su bella figura pelo suelto

-GUARDIAS AYUDENME -en ese momento entraron 3 hombres uno alto demasiado fuerte pelo blanco y una cicatriz en un ojo de nombre Elfman el otro lucia un sombrero alto el de pelo naranja llamado Jet y el ultimo Droy un hombre de pelo inusual los 3 llevaban una pistola corrieron hacia donde estaba la escenita apuntando sorpresivamente a !EL CONDE!

-Lucy te tardaste-dijo Jet

-No fue mi culpa Levy queria terminar de comer-dijo Lucy

-?QUE LEVY QUE!-dijo Elfman

-No le grites a Levy- dijieron Jet y Droy

-Lo siento pero como la recompensa es poca y se divido en 5 personas no se cuando volvere a comer-dijo levy quien tenia un vestido naranja y estaba a 2 mesas de hay

-Para empezar ni se quejen que yo agarre la mision para mi sola y ustedes vinieron de colados -dijjo Lucy

-pp...ppero por que me pasa esto a mi soy un buen hombre les pago el doble de lo que les pagaron para matarme pero no me hagan da;o-dijo el conde

-los 5 voltearon aver al conde y SE RIERON en ese momento Erza corrio hacia la escena tratando de atacar a Lucy pero ella salto sobre ella sin dejar de apuntar al conde Erza callo de frente hay Lucy quien por cierto seguia en el aire callo arriba de ella inmovilizaandola

-POR QUE LE QUIERES HACER DA;O A MI TIO EL ES UNA BUENA PERSONA-grito Erza

-no le quiero hacer dano es un trabajo que me encargaron pero te contare el porque ya que tienes derecho , 18 de mayo del 2000 esa fecha te parece familiar?

-ss..si es la fecha de la muerte de mis padre-dijo Erza con un tono triste y confundido

-exacto ese dia el conde Everlue cometio su 1 asesinato en la mansion de su propio hermano kamu zaelon por su fortuna que el mismo nombro Daybreak y que heredo por sus padres y lamentablemente planeaba hacer lo mismmo contigo dentro de 2 meses-dijo Lucy dejando en shock ala mayoria de los presentes

-MALDITO tu lo hiciste verdad como no me di cuenta antes SOY UNA ESTUPIDA!-empezo a llorar Erza

- !no me digas que tu bienes hacer justicia por eso ni;ata!-dijo el conde

-oh no..  
>-el problema empezo hace 3 a;os tu avaricioso tio se metio con al mercado negro invirtiendo mas de la mitad de daybreak en una familia de la mafia conosida por ser liderada por los lobos del sur sin embargo los traisiono y se llevo mas de 100millones de dolares los lobos del sur son muy rencorosos y nos pidieron que trajeramos a tu tio vivo para vengarze eso quiere decir que nadie saldra muerto a menos claro que nos provoquen dijo un anciano muy pequeño<p>

-MAESTRO-dijieron Lucy,Jet,Droy,ElfmanyLevy

-Hola mocosos-dijo Makarov-vine a ver como les hiba y por que kaby me pidio que lo trajera personalmente, Elfman porfavor..  
>-a claro maestro-dijo Elfman dandole un golpe cerca del cue;o a Everlue dejandolo inconsiente Lucy se retiro de arriba de Erza y camino hacia la salida<p>

-Lu-chan esperame-dijo Levy Mcgarden

-Se;orita Herthphilia su padre saldra de la carcel muy pronto si sigue asi-dijo el maestro Lucy sonrio levanto la mano donde tiene el tatuaje de el cuartel y dijo

-haciendo este tipo de cosas se quedara solo una eternidad-  
>El maestro sonrio<p>

-ya veras que cuando sea el momento no querras dejar a el cueartel-dijo el con un tono confiado

-maestro seria dificil si lo dejo ahora-...

Continuara


End file.
